When A Hero Breaks His Leg
by TeaFlower
Summary: COMPLETE! Sonic has broken his leg and he needs to cope with all the changes. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1: OW!

TeaFlower Presents…

What Happens When a Hero Breaks His Leg

Disclaimer: I do not own City Escape. I ROCK City Escape. I do not own any SEGA characters. Even though I want to… Dr. Vulpes belongs to me. She is an OC.

Episode One: OW!

Sonic sped through City Escape as usual. He bounced to get to higher ledges in the odd, odd level. He somersaulted to destroy wooden containers that blocked his way. He grinded down some rails as to improve his time. He jumped over bottomless pits. He homing-attacked various robots that shot lasers at him (and others that didn't). He used his famous Sonic Spin to navigate quicker. He ran on walls, both vertically and horizontally.

Just as he was flipping under a pole to get to another part of the level, Eggman dropped onto the poor, unsuspecting hedgehog. There was a loud crack and an even louder strident scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed, trying to get out from under the huge robot walker. He squirmed, wiggled, and tried pushing himself from beneath the metal monster, but to no avail. Eggman finally realized what happened and got off of Sonic.

The whole of Sonic's right leg was covered in blood. Eggman winced at the sight. Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Amy and Knuckles came up to the scene. They all gasped. Sonic began holding his right leg and writhing in pain. Shadow rushed to Sonic's side because, even though they were rivals, their rivalry was friendly. Sonic admired Shadow's skills and Shadow admired Sonic's. (For all you icky yaoi fans, look elsewhere. This is NOT Yaoi. Notice how all the yaoi fans leave…) Amy glared at Eggman, saying in a silent language, 'You're gonna pay for this, Eggman.'

"Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked at Shadow as if to say, 'What do you think, you idiot?' Amy grabbed her giant hammer and started hitting Eggman on the head with it. It made a squeaky sound. Shadow looked at the group. "Tails, call 911. Knuckles, build a makeshift brace for Sonic's leg. Rouge, help him. _No flirting._" Rouge grinned. "Amy, keep hitting Eggman on the head. You're… oh, how do I say it? … You're useless." Amy nodded her head in agreement. "I'll be here to comfort Sonic until the ambulance comes."

---

About fifteen minutes later, Sonic, in his makeshift brace, was assisted into an ambulance. Tails and Shadow, his bestest friends, came with him. Eggman was being charged for animal abuse. He had to appear in court or the court people would hunt him down and kill him.

At the hospital, Sonic was having X-rays done. Poor him… Anyway, the doctor was looking over the X-ray results over some tea. Yay, tea! After that, the doctor came into the room Sonic was waiting in, not too patiently, either.

"Well… Mr. Hedgehog-"

"It's Sonic."

The doctor stood uncomfortably. She was a short little fox with… sky blue fur? _It can't be any crazier than me having blue fur,_ Sonic thought. Her name tag read Dr. T. Vulpes. "Right, right, Sonic. Well, Sonic, you certainly did quite a lot of damage to that leg of yours."

Sonic started twiddling his thumbs. "It's not my fault. A robot crushed my leg."

"Well, you're lucky your leg didn't shatter into a million pieces!" At this, Sonic gulped. "Anyway, you shattered your tibula and your leg is going to be in a cast for 6 weeks-"

"SIX WEEKS!" Sonic nearly screamed. How could he run with a broken tib… tib… thing! "How the heck am I gonna get around!"

"Well, that's the fun part. You're going to be in a wheelchair for two weeks and then from there you're going to be on crutches. We need to slow you down, Sonic." She set down some files and looked at the brace that held Sonic's shin together. It actually was made with great craftsmanship. "Who made this brace for you, Sonic?" But, Sonic had already passed out.

Please review! Was it to long? Too short? 5 reviews to post another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Wheelchair

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Sonic characters, even though I want to. I still own Dr. T. Vulpes. She is my OC. I don't own Emerald Hill, either. I ROCK it!

Notes: I would like to thank CJ the Cheetah, the person who first reviewed this story. You motivated me, CJ! I'm glad you like it! To Shadow T Hedgehog, cute comment! You'll just have to find out, though! First two to review for a new chapter get to be mentioned in the next chapter! Also, I'll post a new chapter whenever one is ready. I can't wait for 5 reviews. But still, REVIEW! I need input!

Episode 2: The Wheelchair

Shadow rocked in his seat in the waiting room. It had been a few hours since they had brought in Sonic. Even though he would never admit it, he was beginning to worry. Tails' tails were twitching impatiently. Two hours ago, a nurse had come in and told them that they were putting Sonic's shin into a cast. About how long DOES it take for a cast to be made and put on a hedgehog? Forever, probably.

---

After Sonic had a light blue cast on, (it works with his fur nicely. I even experimented with it in my paint program!) Dr. Vulpes brought in a wheelchair. Sonic tried to stand and get into it, but failed. He fell of one of those tables that doctors have in their rooms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed, clutching his right shin. Dr. Vulpes covered her highly-sensitive ears and groaned. _Could this hedgehog be any louder?_ The doctor thought. She's had enough of his screaming. It's not like he's her natural prey… wait… they HAVE been known to eat baby hedgehogs… _And they're quite yummy… wait… I shouldn't scare him._

Dr. Vulpes snapped out of her thoughts and helped the blue hedgehog into the wheelchair. Sonic immediately started spinning around in it. _Maybe he's not so bad…_ she thought.

---

After Dr. Vulpes wheeled Sonic into the waiting room, she greeted Tails and Shadow. They took Sonic of to Emerald Hill, the most awesome place ever. There was Sonic's home. It was built on the famous mountain of Emerald Hill, Emerald Mountain and it was a nice green house that blends in with Emerald Hill. It was supposed to do that, or else Eggman, being the evil person he is, would come and drop bombs on it when Sonic least expected it.

Anyway, Tails was busy building ramps so Sonic could wheel himself up to his bedroom. And into his house, period, because there where 3 stairs leading up to the house. Shadow was busy looking at our hero's house. Amy was busy hitting Eggman on the head with her squeaky hammer in court. The judge didn't mind. He was a victim to Eggman and Robotnic's cruelness to animals. So was everyone in the court. Rouge was hitting on Knuckles, who was screaming something that was incomprehensible. Just as Tails was finished building the series of ramps, something mirthful happened.

Sonic started to roll down Emerald Hill's famous Emerald Mountain, its namesake.

It started off slowly, so that no one could notice it. Then Sonic went faster and, because he was powerless in this chair of death, started to scream like a little girl. Tails couldn't hear him because of Knuckles' screaming. Eventually, Rouge stopped hitting on Knuckles and Knuckles stopped screaming. By then, Sonic was screaming louder and there was a definite echo. He was going at least 25 MPH.

Tails turned around and said, "What is it… HOLY CRAP!" He grabbed Shadow and Knuckles and led them down Emerald Mountain after Sonic.

Shadow flicked on his hover-skates, Tails used his tails as a propeller, and Knuckles was gliding down the mountain. "AFTER THAT HEDGEHOG!" Shadow yelled. The team chased Sonic, following Knuckles, who had a clear view of the ground below and could see the tracks that Sonic's wheelchair had left. Sonic, after about 20 minutes of his wild ride, lost his voice.

Eventually, Sonic came to the rocky part of the mountain. His wheelchair went off a cliff and over a ravine. When he landed, he kinda landed sort of awkward. He went flying off of his chair and went into a painful roll. Sonic would have screamed, but he lost his voice somewhere on the mountain.

Tails noticed that Sonic's screaming stopped, so he figured something was horribly wrong. "Everyone, speed up! I think something bad's happened to Sonic!" He started to glide over the ground, with only his tails propelling him. At hearing this, Shadow started skating faster and harder. Knuckles started to glide faster, too.

Over with Sonic, he went off a cliff and started to hit the rocks on cliffs, until he could finally grab onto one. There, his voice finally caught up with him, and he started to scream for help.

Hearing Sonic's cries, Shadow nearly fell over laughing. Tails thwacked him with his tails and went as fast as he could. He jumped and started to hover.

"Why didn't you do that before, Tails?" Knuckles asked, taking over running.

"I didn't think of it," replied the fox, "I was too panicked." Tails was faster hovering than Knuckles was gliding. Oh, well!

Anyway, Shadow got really angry and said, "Screw this, I'm rolling." He got ready to do a Shadow Spin when Dr. Vulpes popped out of nowhere.

"'No swearing' says the Author," she said, calmly, "And she also says, 'No saying screw this.'"

"How do YOU know what the Author wants?" Shadow asked, irritated.

"When I'm not mentioned in the story, I'm with her, typing out the story. So, I know exactly what she wants done with the story and I even know something amazingly funny that will happen once Sonic gets crutches. So, HA!" At that, my favorite little OC disappeared. Shadow went into the Shadow Spin, which he copied from Sonic. He rolled down the mountain at super-sonic speed. He finally got to where our favorite blue hedgehog was hanging. However, Shadow couldn't stop rolling, so he fell off the edge and started to hang with Sonic; literally.

Anyway, Tails (being the silly fox he is) got lost and lost the tracks from Sonic's wheelchair. Eventually, he FOUND the wheelchair. He picked it up and tried flying with it, but he failed. It was too heavy. So he dragged it back to Sonic's house.

Knuckles finally found Sonic and Shadow. He brought up Sonic first, then Shadow. Somehow, Shadow was able to walk and Knuckles carried Sonic up the mountain.

-Many Band-Aids, Bottles of Anti-septic and Aspirin Later-

Sonic was actually able to push himself in his horribly dented wheelchair as Tails was building wheel-stoppers for Sonic's chair. They were INSIDE this time, so Sonic couldn't do that again. Shadow was laughing his butt off at the whole incident.

---ELSEWHERE---

Eggman had been charged guilty for many counts of animal abuse. He was sentenced for 10 years of being hung upside down, in a straight jacket, and being hit with the squeaky hammer of Amy Rose. Oh, and having to deal with the torment of being around Rouge the Bat.

-Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW!-


	3. Filler 1: Pointless Dream and Ideas

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Sonic characters, even though I want to. I still own Dr. T. Vulpes. She is my OC. I don't own Emerald Hill, either. I ROCK it!

Notes: Oh, thank you for the reviews! To Scorch the hedgehog, I have no idea what LMAO means. Oh, well. But, you're supposed to feel sorry for Sonic. To FriedBrickWall, the squeaky hammer part was totally random. I don't know where I came up with that. I'm glad you aren't looking here for yaoi. I'll work on the longer chapters part. Oh, and I'm trying not to be an Amy basher.

POINTLESS FILLER 1

Things were going pretty smoothly for Sonic, really… NOT! If that were the case, then where would the humor be? This IS a humor story!

Sonic, having only really strengthened his leg muscles, was having quite the difficult time getting up the ramps to his house. He had to have Tails push him up the stairs. Watch as I giggle. Giggle giggle giggle! Anyway, Shadow, having nowhere to go, had to stay at Sonic's house, where he had to cook (gasp!) food. (watch as lightning flashes and there is thunder in the distance…) Rouge and Amy were taking turns tormenting Knuckles and Sonic. Eggman was still being tormented. He attempted to break free of his torture chamber, but then they stuffed SCHOOL LUNCH FOOD in his mouth! The poor man! That's a worse torment than going to SCHOOL!

Anyway, Sonic was having a hard time adapting to all the changes. Shadow's cooking was terrible. It tasted like fried boots. Maybe because it WAS fried boots. Sometimes, Amy would bring Eggman Shadow's cooking. Now THAT is torture.

Another thing that was changing was… well… Emerald Hill. Someone decided to build a lot of houses near Sonic's house at night and it drove them all mad! So, one day, Sonic decided to go down there.

Oh, that always ends in horror.

So, Tails wheeled Sonic down to the construction site. More doom. Tails slowly lost control of the wheelchair. Yay, more wheelchair mayhem! Tails was eventually being dragged down the hill by the force of Sonic's chair. Man, is this repetitive or what?

Good. That's because none of this happened. It was a strange dream made up by me to get more reviews. Did you REALLY think this was a real chapter?

Anyway, REVIEWS ARE GOOD. Submit one and YOU will be mentioned! Yes, YOU! I'm pointing at you! I'M POINTING AT YOU!

Also, some suggestions would be highly appreciated. I need some ideas, people! Your input could very well turn the story from where it was originally heading! Tell me your ideas!

Notes: I have recently been sent an OC request. I like the concept. But, however, this is not what I was looking for when I said ideas. I am already having trouble including all of the characters that have even appeared in this stupid thing! Please, I am RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING! Send me anything, ANYTHING! If you send OC requests, expect a bonk on the head from Amy's Squeaky Hammer! 


	4. Chapter 3: Cheese

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Sonic characters, even though I want to. I still own Dr. T. Vulpes. She is my OC. I don't own Emerald Hill, either. I ROCK it!

Notes: I will not, I repeat, NOT, take ANY OC request. I am having enough trouble as it is keeping up with the current characters. I would like to thank… uh… k0m0d0-342 for the idea of Sonic being crazy. I will be using this idea, in a similar fashion. To The Rockologist, I like that you like this concept.

Episode 3: Cheese

It was a rainy day on Emerald Mountain in Emerald Hill. Shadow, who actually WAS forced to cook (gasp) food, (thunder and lightning cue) was making some sandwiches. Peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, that is. Everybody was disgusted by this. Rouge kicked hers into Shadow's face. Tails passed it to a passing beggar child who somehow got into the house. Knuckles peeled out the pickles, rinsed them off, and ate them. He then had a glass of water to wash out the pickle taste and ate the sandwich. Sonic just ate the sandwich.

"See!" Shadow said, pointing at Sonic. "At least SOMEONE appreciates my food!"

"Actually, Shadow," Tails said, "Sonic will eat almost anything. It doesn't have to be good." At that moment, Sonic started coughing and then hacked up the sandwich. "EW!" said everyone.

Anyway, everyone made their own lunch (besides Knuckles). Sonic wanted to make some corn dogs, but they were in his freezer, which he couldn't reach in his position. Tails wanted to make a cheese sandwich, so he looked in the fridge with Sonic. Sonic grabbed some hotdogs (they're microwavable) while Tails looked for cheese. He found none.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Tails?" Sonic replied.

"Why don't you have any cheese?"

Sonic stared at Tails blankly. His eyes then grew wide and his quills went on edge. He screamed and jumped up. He jumped through the roof. He landed in his chimney. Sonic started screaming like a total loony and struggling to get out of the situation. Shadow looked up the hole Sonic made and said, "What did I do?"

Sonic finally fell through the chimney. Luckily there was no fire there… ANYWAY, (I'm getting off topic!) Sonic started shaking. Tails approached slowly… and… Sonic pounced on him, scratching and biting.

"NEVER, EVER SAY THE C H WORD!" Sonic screamed, insanely. He then picked up Tails by a tail and threw him at a wall.

Tails slammed into the wall and hit his head. He then fell on the ground, unconscious. Knuckles backed away, slowly… yeah… Rouge ran away as fast as her little bat legs could take her. Shadow giggled.

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Eggman had been an evil little person. He had decided to flip his horrid-tasting French toast into the straight jacket. Amy caught him and started spraying him with mustard. She then continued hitting him with her squeaky hammer.

--Ta and dah. Sorry for the lack of updating. Oh, well. Next chapter up soon! Don't fret!--


	5. Chapter 4: Recovery and City Escape

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Sonic characters, even though I want to. I still own Dr. T. Vulpes. She is my OC. I don't own Emerald Hill, either. I ROCK it!

Notes: OC fans, I have decided to make a fun, fun idea for you! I will be making a small, pointless OC Sonic story. But, it will be made after this story. So, just wait. Okay? Okay. Anyway, I'm doing my best with longer episodes. DON'T YELL AT ME!

Episode 4: Early Recovery and City Escape acts I & II

Ah, time for the weekly check up with Dr. T. Vulpes. Hurray! Let us watch…

---AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE…---

_Waiting,_ Sonic thought, _why do _I_ have to _wait?_ I'm a hero, for crying out loud! I deserve special…_ "Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog? The doctor will see you know." _… never mind._

In the office, Dr. Vulpes looked at Sonic's leg. It was healing quickly. It was… GASP! Ready for crutches? Am I really sure about this? This could very well mean this is an 8-episode story! Which means… it will not get ridiculously long. WHICH MEANS… all you readers have a perfectly good reason to read this story. So, read well.

ANYWAY… "Er… Sonic?" Dr. Vulpes asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked, trying to scratch his cased leg with a pencil.

"Um… how would you feel about walking with crutches? You're recovering well and fast."

At this, Sonic's face lit up. If he had crutches, he could go faster than before. He liked fast. "I'd love to have crutches! I don't like my wheelchair. I almost got myself killed in it!"

The doctor laughed, "Okay! I'll go get you your crutches." Sonic then thought, _OH NO! More waiting… I bet she's playing golf right now. Or maybe BLITZBALL. That would be a sight. … can foxes swim?_

---LATER (after more waiting, of course…)---

Finally, after what felt like hours, Dr. Vulpes came in the room again, to find a sleeping Sonic. She smiled and laid the crutches next to the sleeping hedgehog, who was snoring loudly. She then left the blue creature to dream of… whatever blue things dream of.

---MEANWHILE, IN THE ABYSS THAT IS SONIC'S MIND…---

_The pavement was coming closer and closer to the young hedgehog. He was always afraid at this moment of time. What if he didn't flip over? His head would come crashing into the asphalt and there would be no more Sonic the Hedgehog. But, he flipped over, as usual, and landed on the street on his piece of metal that served as a streetboard._

_Sliding down the road, Sonic thought, _Don't I have a broken leg? I can't be doing this!_ In just that moment, his right leg was cased in the cast and instead of a piece of a helicopter as his streetboard, he was on a crutch, holding the other one in his hands, as a way of keeping balance. Real thought came into action here;_ I should try this in real life!

---OUTSIDE OF THE ABYSS THAT IS SONIC'S MIND…---

Sonic awoke with a start at the sound of a closing door. He looked around him. He was still in the office, most likely waiting. As he turned to the left, he saw two crutches put down next to him. He looked them over and remembered his dream. Oh, this will be SO much fun!

---LATER…---

CITY ESCAPE ACT I

Sonic was on the helicopter with his crutch attached to his feet. Shadow was up there with him. And you know what our favorite little black and red hedgehog did to our not-so-favorite blue hedgehog? **He pushed him.** Oh, that will NOT end well! Somehow, the attachment to the crutch was not secure enough, so it fell off. Sonic came crashing down on the street. "Oops…" Shadow said, faux-innocently. Amy bonked him with the squeaky hammer of DOOM! Shadow then held up a sign that said…

**Sonic's Life Count: 99**

After Sonic stopped sliding down the busy street, Shadow held up a red marker and then did this to this sign:

**Sonic's Life Count: 98**

---MANY BOTTLES OF IBUPROPHEN, BURN MEDICINE AND MANY ROLLS OF BANDAGE LATER…---

CITY ESCAPE ACT II

Act 2. Here we go! Amy made sure Sonic was totally strapped to the crutch. Aw. I wanted to see Sonic fall over again! Oh, well. Anyway, Sonic fell off the helicopter and landed on the crutch. It was just like his dream. Except… he fell over. YES! WAHOO! Shadow held up the sign again, but this time it said…

**Sonic's Life Count: 97**

---MEEP! The end of episode 4. Please review. I'm trying my best to keep up with the updates. Until next time, TeaFlower.---


	6. Chapter 5: Cheese Revenge!

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Sega thingies, even though I want to. I still own Dr. T. Vulpes. She is my OC. I also own the Dream Meadow, which is described in very lush detail. I don't own Emerald Hill, either. I ROCK it! I also do not own City Escape. I am sorry I didn't mention that last time. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Also. That prelude from Final Fantasy. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu. It belongs to Square Enix. Yes, they still use it. I think. But it has been in the games since 1 and went to 10, I'm sure of that.

Notes: I am sorry for lack of updating and acknowledging reviews. Our internet died. But it is back, as of this update. Oh, and some new stuff that would make the avid readers out there seem to understand part of episode 1. Also, I have included what COULD have happened to make Sonic the fastest thing alive.

Episode 5: Cheese's Revenge!

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was cloudless, the grass beneath her feet was lush and green, and there were dandelions strewn about the meadow. She could hear a brook babbling nearby. She had found daisies and made a daisy bracelet and was now singing a peaceful melody. It was a part of the prelude to Final Fantasy. Nothing could disturb this moment. No-

"CHEESE!"  
Cream stopped singing. She looked over her shoulder and saw her Chao, Cheese, hovering behind her. He was holding a piece of cheese, wrapped in plastic. Seeing that Cheese had no thumbs and couldn't open the package, Cream sighed and opened it for him. She then took the cheese and threw it somewhere far away. She knew her Chao could find it. He loved cheese and would be able to track it.

Cheese screamed, "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" and then flew off, after the slice of dairy product. Cream sighed and continued enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. She went back to singing and somehow pulled this gigantic harp out of the blue bag on her back (it looks pretty nice, really experiment with paint program!) and started playing it as she sang. She did not realize how far she threw that piece of cheese. But she will, soon.

---ELSEWHERE…---

Sonic stood, being supported on his crutches. He looked down at the landscape of Emerald Hill. It was a beautiful hill with many evergreen trees and some oaks and maples. It had lush green grass and was located near the ocean. Off in the distance, he could make out what could very well be Emerald Hill's opposite; the Chemical Plant. There, it was polluted and had acid rain often. The whole place brought painful memories back to Sonic.

---FLASHBACK---

_The two hedgehogs were wandering around, looking at the scenery. They smelled great danger as they walked to this odd thing they saw from their house on Emerald Hill. It looked dark and ominous, but they weren't afraid._

_Robert, the older of the two, looked at his younger brother. He was spinning around in circles, for who knows what reason. Robert had nicknamed his little brother Sonic, because he was unusually fast for a hedgehog._

_But, just then, disaster struck. One minute, the two hedgehogs were walking peacefully side by side, the next, this flash of blue whizzed by. It circled the two hedgehogs, who were terrified. Sonic tried to keep up with the blue blur, but he was too slow. The blur finally stopped, and right before them was a light blue fox, waiting to pounce. And it did pounce. Robert, knowing that he was older and more of a threat to this fox, jumped in front of his little brother in an attempt to save him. The fox stopped and then looked at the creature before it. It then gobbled up the little brown hedgehog and sighed, as if in contentment. It then wandered off. Sonic was horrified. He vowed to kill that blue fox. But how?_

_The little hedgehog started taking daily runs. He would run for 5 miles, then he'd run back. Gradually, he got faster and his stamina grew. He, somehow, turned blue in the process. He tried washing his fur really thoroughly, but it didn't help. He decided it looked pretty cool._

---END FLASHBACK---

Sonic sighed. He missed his brother, and would do anything to get him back. But, for right now, let's go back to the humor and not the sappiness. Okay? Okay.

Just as Sonic was heading inside, something hit him square in the face. He peeled it off and looked at it. It was square, generally flat, and was yellow. He smelled it. It smelled… it smelled like…

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" A light blue blur flew right into the cheese that Sonic held, as he twitched. The Chao started munching on it as it hovered in front of Sonic. Sonic started shaking. Just as this happened, Amy stepped out of the house, as if to go and torture Eggman some more. She watched as Sonic pounced on the Chao and started attacking it. (as you can see, Sonic extremely crazy) Amy then decided to take action. She took the squeaky part off her hammer of doom and put the killing, pointed, lead part on it instead. She then walked over to Sonic and hit him on the head with it. It made a CLUNK sound.

At that very moment, Shadow walked outside with the sign that had Sonic's life count on it. He held it up and it now said…

**Sonic's Life Count: 96**

Cheese flew off, to go get Cream. Can anyone say, 'Doom'?

---MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE DREAM MEADOW…--- ( - official name.)

Cream looked up at the sky. She decided her time in the meadow was over. Just as she stuffed her mammoth-sized harp back into that little blue bag of hers, she saw Cheese flying right at her. He looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" She said, concern in her voice.

The Chao looked at her with tears in its eyes and said, "Ooh, ooh, gibleh Sonicuh poopendarkel!" (Translated; Sonic attacked me!)

Cream gasped. She decided to go teach that mean hedgehog a lesson!

---ELSEWHERE…---

Sonic was finally beginning to wake up. He heard a beeping sound and felt many eyes on him. He also heard a squeaky sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw one of those heart monitor thingies and everyone but Amy around him. In the background, he saw Dr. Vulpes hitting Amy on the head with the squeaky hammer of doom. He looked around again and Tails finally said something.

"You're okay! YAY!" the little fox said.

"Woohoo!" Knuckles cheered.

"Alright!" Rouge said, while fluttering her eyes at Knuckles, who then began to scream again.

"Um… yeah. Great." Shadow mumbled, with less enthusiasm than everyone else. He then mumbled, "Oh, great. I wanted him dead!"

Then, the room door (which Sonic hadn't noticed before) burst open and in came little miss Cream. She looked very angry. She marched up to Sonic and started using his head as a bongo drum. Sonic then passed out from the pain.

Shadow held up the life count sign, and this time it read:

**Sonic's Life Count: 95**

---And so, readers, there you have it. I will review soon. But, for now, REVIEW! I need input.---


	7. Chapter 6: Hill Mayhem

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega characters. I do own the Dream Meadow and I own Dr. Vulpes. She is my OC. I also do not own City Escape, the Chemical Plant, or Emerald Hill. However, I ROCK THEM ALL! I do, however, own Emerald MOUNTAIN. It is totally made up. I do NOT own the Mario Music. It is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo.

Notes: Ooh… I've started… (gasp!) ANOTHER STORY. I'm sorry! It's just that I was so bored without internet and the last chapter was done, so I had to do something else! So, this means updates will happen when BOTH chapters are done. I'm sorry, people! DON'T KILL ME! Also, I did not mention it in the last chapter, but I do NOT own Chemical Plant. DON'T SUE ME! Also. I am REALLY sorry this took so long to update! FORGIVE ME!

Episode 6: Hill Mayhem

After Sonic's trip to the emergency room, he wasn't exactly right in the head. Cream decided to hang around for a while to make sure Sonic didn't kill anyone. But you know what we haven't done, readers? We haven't checked up on Eggman in a while, have we?

---ELSEWHERE…---

Eggman, being the evil person he is, has decided to break free. He is now hopping down a hall in his straight jacket. Amy is chasing after him with the Squeaky Hammer of Doom in her hands. He reaches the gate and runs out into the world. He's free! Now, the problem becomes…

How do we catch him?

---ELSEWHERE---

Sonic was hobbling down the street, with Tails at his side. They were going and getting… uh… milk. And then they saw a sign that said:

**WANTED:**

**Dr. Eggman**

**Big, fat, eggshaped guy who wears pointy boots**

**REWARD: A lifetime supply of CORNDOGS!**

Tails then saw Eggman jumping down the street in his straight jacket. He gasped. He was heading towards a hill… and everyone knows that when Sonic sees Eggman, he chases him. And everyone ALSO knows that when Sonic is on a hill, BAD things will pursue. So… as if this situation got any more horrible, Sonic turned and saw the fat man jumping for the hill. Oh…………………… THIS will not end well…

Sonic then growled and then started hobbling after the man, at SUPERSONIC SPEED! Yay! Eggman looked over his shoulder and saw not only Sonic (who was not on a high concern list), but he also saw Amy and Cream, chasing after him. Amy was going after him with her Hammer of Destruction (it lost the squeaky part and was replaced by a large chunk of metal with spikes on it), he knew that. But what was Cream chasing him for?

"SONIC!" she screamed, "How dare you make ME take care of YOUR idiot Chao!" She then held up a blue Chao with a neat little halo above its head. It looked very stupid and was eating a corndog. Sonic continued his mad chase as if he hadn't heard anything.

Eventually, Eggman started hopping down the hill. Sonic went down it full speed, with Amy and Cream following. And you know what happened?

Cream, who was behind Amy, tripped. She started rolling down the hill behind Amy, who got knocked over by Cream, and then started rolling herself. Then, Sonic and Eggman got knocked over by the two and they rolled all the way down the hill.

---ELSEWHERE---

((cue Mario Music))

Shadow was busy playing Super Mario Brothers when he saw a creamy redish, pinkish, blueish blur rolling down the hill outside. Knuckles was busy screaming because Rouge was hitting on him when he saw the blur. Rouge was busy hitting on Knuckles when she saw the blur. They were all busy arguing on what was the blur when the blur came into the room and they became part of the blur, making it a creamy blackish, redish, pinkish, blueish blur going at high, high speeds.

((end Mario Music))

---LATER---

Everyone was coated in band-Aids, except Eggman. He was upside-down, in his straight jacked, and was surrounded by a cage made of the strongest metal ever. Sonic was rewarded with his corndogs. And then… wait a minute… AM I FORGETTING SOMEONE!

---ELSEWHERE---

Tails walked down the street. It was really pretty, actually. The sun was setting and somehow, cherry blossom petals were falling. It was beautiful. … anyway, Tails was holding a carton of milk and a package. What's in the package…?

We'll all find out in the next episode.

---I am SO sorry! I almost completely forgot about my stories! But, please review and all that stuff.---


	8. Suspense 1: Hacking Madness

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: All SEGA characters, zones, and other things that appear in this story do not belong to TeaFlower. Dr. T. Vulpes, Emerald Mountain, and all other things… wait… You should KNOW the deal by now!

Notes: Ahhhhhhhh… the story draws to an end. Do not worry, I may actually come up with a sequel! Moyhoi! Anyways, thanks to all reviewers! To all readers, thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my TeaFlower heart. You made this story a success! Oh, as for onomatopoeia, I just used what I heard for the sounds. Also; Final Fantasy 7 and all related media do not belong to TeaFlower, even though she so very much desires them, but to Square Soft/Square Enix.

SUSPENSE BUILDER NUMBER 1: "Editing A Game is Harder Than It Sounds!"

Click! The cartridge shut into the game system. Pyutaah! The television turned on. Squee-flunk! The game system was flipped on.

The little blue hedgehog ran across the screen twice and then said, "SEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAA!" But the person playing the game didn't care. He was so used to it, he didn't even hear it. He could beat this game blind-folded!

The words… "SONIC AND MYLES "TAILS" PROWER PRESENT…" flashed on the screen briefly before little stars started popping up. The logo… "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2" appeared with a blue hedgehog and a two-tailed fox in it.

"Yeah!" Sonic said (not the game Sonic), "I LOVE this game!" Tails walked up to him and took a seat. "Can I play?" he asked.

"No, Tails." Sonic replied, coolly. "Could you go get Shadow? I want to show him my UBERNESS!" Tails sighed. _My best friend is an IDIOT. WHY ME? _He walked off and told Shadow to come with him.

"Why should I?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic's gonna do something STUPID." Tails lied. He knew Shadow would only come if Sonic was gonna get hurt or if he was doing something stupid. "He wants you to watch."

"Oooooooh… Sonic being STUPID… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's go!" Shadow replied happily. Tails led him to Sonic, who was watching the demo of Sonic in Chemical Plant. He was laughing his butt off. "So, what will you be doing, oh master of the idiots?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "I will be playing a video game. Watch me and marvel at my goodness." Sonic reset the game. It said, "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAA!" again. He got to the logo before Shadow started flipping out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" He yelled, holding his Fire Ring threateningly. "Why do YOU get to be in this game?"

Sonic smirked. "Simple: I'm famous."

"WHY IN THE _–BLEEPING- –BLEEP- BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-_ WORLD DO YOU GET A VIDEO GAME AND I DON'T?"

"I already told you, I'm famous!"

"I'M _-BLEEPING-_ FAMOUS TOO! WHY DON'T I GET A _-BLEEPING-_ GAME?"

"I am more famous than you. Besides, you're not famous; you're infamous. Infamous people don't get games."

"OH, YOU'LL HAVE TO CORRECT THAT STATEMENT!" Shadow then pulled the cartridge out of the Genesis, leaving a fuzzy screen. He ran off to one of the randomly placed labs found on the ARK.

Sonic started to cry. "HE STOLE MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!" he cried.

Tails started to cry. "HE SCARRED ME FOR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" he cried.

Knuckles limped over and sat down and cried. "HE TRIPPED MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND HE MADE ME BRAKE MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKEEEEEEEEEEEL!" he cried.

Eggman walked over, sat down and cried. "HE STOLE MY EVIL LAB OF EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVILNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" he cried, but after receiving odd looks from the good guys, he said, "Uh, did I say evil lab of evilness? I meant happy lab of goodness. Yeah. Let's go with that."

Rouge shuffled over with part of her ear torn off. She sat down (near Knuckles) and started crying. "HIS SPIKES SNAGGED MY EAR AND HE RIPPED IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!" she cried, hugging her knees.

Amy walked over and looked at the sobbing playable characters and said, "Playable characters are wimps." She then walked off, holding the squeaky hammer of DOOM!

---ELSEWHERE---

Shadow sighed. He was gonna do this, no matter how long it took! He barricaded the door and used some Ultimate Lifeform magic on it so that it was generally attack proof. He jumped up to a shelf in the library connected to the lab (the library has no door other than into the lab) and pulled down a book. He dusted it off and, in faded letters, were the words:

**How to Edit Genesis Cartridges to Make the Characters Look Like You and Change the Content**

**By Maria Robotnik**

Shadow smiled a little at the mention of Maria's name. He opened the book to the table of contents.

1. Getting Started

2. Basic Hacking

3. Severe Hacking

4. Editing Characters

5. Changing Content

6. Credits

Shadow looked up and said, "This is gonna take a while."

---SEVERAL DAYS LATER---

Click! The cartridge shut into the game system. Pyutaah! The television turned on. Squee-flunk! The game system was flipped on.

A black and red hedgehog sped by twice and then said, "SEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAA!" And then, "THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM PRESENTS…" and then the logo popped up. It had Shadow in it, doing some random pose, and then it had the logo, "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG (eat this, Sonic!)" Shadow then screamed, "IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! MUAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

---OUTSIDE THE ROOM---

It had been about a week since Shadow shut himself in the lab. Tails was highly emotionally damaged, so Knuckles tried to take him into therapy. It did not work. Sonic was bummed because his favorite game featuring him was gone. But Rouge got him a present: Final Fantasy 7! He loves his game so much, he just broke the discs because he could NOT get past the opening sequence. Rouge was trying to hit on Knuckles more, because "she liked phychiatrists because she's craaaaaaaaazy…", so Knuckles punched her in the face. And then pummeled her. He took much joy in that. Eggman was playing with blocks. And then the peace was shattered by Shadow's voice:

"IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! MUAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The lab door opened and out stepped Shadow, holding a glistening cartridge with a nice picture of him on it. He ran out to the Genesis.

And so, once again…

Click! The cartridge shut into the game system. Pyutaah! The television turned on. Squee-flunk! The game system was flipped on.

---Ah, one day thing. NOTE: **TEAFLOWER DOES NOT ENCOURAGE HACKING OF GAME SYSTEMS. DOING SO IS A CRIME HIGHLY PUNISHABLE BY LAW. DO NOT DO WHAT SHADOW DID IN THIS CHAPTER.** So, there you have it. THE END DRAWS NEAR!


	9. Chapter 7: The End!

When a Hero Breaks His Leg, by TeaFlower

Disclaimer: All SEGA characters, zones, and other things that appear in this story do not belong to TeaFlower. Dr. T. Vulpes, Emerald Mountain, and all other things… wait… You should KNOW the deal by now! Adventure belongs to me, Adventure 2 is mine, and the FF9 crystal belongs to Square. Rinbu Revolution belongs to the people who made Utena. Party Night probably belongs to the guys who made Card Captor Sakura.

Notes: This is the definite final chapter of this story. I MAY start a sequel. I thank all supporting readers. I thank SEGA for creating such a wonderful series. I yell at SEGA for taking that series down the road of not-goodness. Stupid SEGA! I don't know what Amy did to you, but AMY RUINED SONIC! Maybe it was Eggman! I personally preferred Robotnik! Except for this story, no matter what, it IS Robotnik! … Ahem… And what were you guys on when you designed Carnival Night! … And that is my rant of the day. Thank you.

**Episode 8 Part One: City Escape**

It was time to get the cast off. It was time to end the madness. From Cream and Amy attacks to hill mayhem, Sonic had experienced it all. Finally, it was time to end the insanity.

Tails was ready to go. He was glad this was over. He couldn't stand anymore of Shadow's cooking. Last night, he fried a boot for them all. It was disgusting. The only two of them who ate it was Knuckles and Sonic. Sonic ate it wicked fast and then he got the hiccups. They were squeaky. Knuckles tried a little. He said it tasted like chicken. He then ate the boot. Nummy fried boot…

Anyway, (I'm getting off topic! Noooo!) Rouge was glad it was over, too. She hated living under the same roof as everyone but Knuckles. Knuckles was glad it was over. He wanted to go home. He didn't know why he stayed. Shadow wasn't glad it was over. He wanted to torment Sonic some more. Oh, well.

But, we want a GRAND FINALE! So… in order to get to the clinic, we must go through…

CITY ESCAPE

**Life Count: 95**

And here we go! Tails opened the package that was seen in episode 7. It held a Sonic the Hedgehog 3 game. Well, that was pointless. Anyway, Sonic flew down the road, using his crutch as a board of some sort. He…………… slammed into a wall.

**Life Count: 94**

This time, he got past the wall. But, however, this time as he avoided the wall, he got hit by a car.

**Life Count: 93**

Man, I feel cruel today. But I will let Sonic continue on. He fell off of something, but landed on his feet. He grabbed his crutches and hobbled off, through the level.

Hey, look! A robot! Sonic jumped, planning on homing-attacking it, but he fell over. The robot shot him.

**Life Count: 92**

Tails, watching the action, was sick of it. He flew out, picked up Sonic, and flew him to the end of City Escape.

And now, we go to commercial!

Lights out. Little lights go on, representing stars. Neon sign comes down. It shows a meteor. It is in the middle of the screen. It moves over to the left a little to make room for the FF9 crystal next to it. Then, slowly, the word "Adventure" is written across the top.

And that is my commercial for my story, Adventure. It has been deleted. If asked for, I will REVIVE Adventure!

**Episode 8 Part Two: Chemical Plant**

Part TWO! Who knew? The Author did, that's who. Anyway, after City Escape came Chemical Plant. However, we do not have the Chemical Plant music in all its goodness. So… ((cue Rinbu Revolution))

Sonic ran atop a pipe of some sort. Eventually, the pipe dipped down and then up and down and up. And then he ran into a spring. BOING! He was propelled back up through a loop and down a passage he didn't see there. He hit another spring that sent him towards… A SPIDER! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! It grabbed Sonic and squeezed the life out of him.

**Life Count: 91**

Tails had grown sick of seeing Sonic die. So, he flew over to Sonic and picked him up and flew him away.

Now, for commercial!

Shooting stars are seen. Man with blonde, spiky hair and woman in a short skirt and shirt are watching the sky. FLASH! Man who looks eerily similar to other man is trying to dance. FLASH! Girl with short hair and in an orange jumpsuit thing is twirling a stick around and dancing around a boy with a monkey tail. FLASH! Man with silver hair is seen blasting pure white light at spiky haired man, his friend, and others as clone of spiky haired man and friends attack from behind. Darkness.

Meteor. Crystal. More shooting stars. Adventure 2 written across the top. And that is the ad for Adventure 2, the sequel. If asked for, it MAY be returned, whether or not Adventure is returned.

**Episode 8 Part Three: Carnival Party Night!**

I don't have Carnival Night music, so I will simply play… ((cue Party Night))

I ask again, WHAT WERE THEY HIGH ON WHEN THEY MADE THIS PLACE!

Tails landed and Sonic went on to part 3. He… got stuck on a thing.

"HOW DOES THIS WORK!" he yelled. He forgot. Knuckles was sick of this, so he came and made the thing work. And off Sonic went. But Knuckles got stuck.

"This…" he said, "… won't end well."

Sonic finally got to the end of the Zone. And he could see the office. But then…

Time for commercial! Again!

Water. Silver haired man and hyper guy with long, black hair swimming to the surface. Large group of people walking up a mountain. Girl with long red hair and in a short-sleeved shirt and jeans seen in a coffin. Guy writing in a diary. Green kids and regular kid and three robots hanging around silver haired guy, guy with tail, and spiky haired guy and friends.

Meteor and Crystal placed, but they separate to make room for an alien head. Fireworks go off as Adventure 3 appears, lowered by flying demon and flying angel.

And that is the ad for Adventure 3. It could very well be brought back as well!

**Episode 8 Part Four: Special Race to the Hospital**

Now… ACTUAL MUSIC! ((cue the special stage music from Sonic the Hedgehog 2)) Here we go! Sonic was heading right for it when he passed a goal post. He stars fly around the top. Out of instinct, he jumped.

Sonic was hobbling down a green path. Something flashed ahead that said, "Collect 40 Rings!" It disappeared. So he did.

I feel lazy. Screw climactic endings!

So Sonic landed in front of the clinic. THE END!

CREDITS

Me: For writing this story

You, the Reader: For reading and reviewing

Sonic Team/Sega: For making a great game

My Imagination: For hatching such a brilliant idea

IF YOU EVER NEED ME: I will probably be writing a Pokemon story or revising Adventure. See ya!

TeaFlower


End file.
